Sewing machines are typically provided with a presser device including a presser bar, a presser foot, a presser spring, and a presser-foot lifting lever. The presser bar is supported by the head of the sewing machine so as to be movable up and down. The presser foot is provided at the lower end of the presser bar for applying pressure on the workpiece. Presser spring typically comprises a compression spring and is wound around the presser bar so as to elastically bias the presser foot against the workpiece. Presser-foot lifting lever is configured to move in rotation between the lifted position and the lowered position. The presser device is configured such that the presser foot is lifted/lowered with the presser bar in response to the manual rotation of the presser-foot lifting lever by the user.
Because the presser bar is elastically biased by the presser spring to exert downward pressure on the presser foot, sudden rotation of the presser-foot lifting lever from the lifted position to the lowered position causes sudden rapid fall of the presser foot to result in a hard and noisy impact with the workpiece and the needle plate.